The Legend of a Hanyou
by kennyd45
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha jump through the well, but emerge in a strange land called Hyrule, where they meet Link, who introduces himself as the Hero of Time. Just to clear things up, the map is the one from Ocarina of Time, just MUCH bigger with bigger towns
1. In A New World

**hey im back with another story. this, to me, sounded like it'd be interesting. btw, if anyone expects Link to be the noble hero he's made out to be, guess what? ur gonna be wrong. everyone assumes he's so kind and noble, but this story shows what would happen if he weren't. Disclaimers-i do not own any parts of Inuyasha OR The Legend of Zelda. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, and Nintendo owns Zelda. all i own are my own ideas. anyway, enjoy!**

"Come on, Kagome! Damn, you take forever!" "Well _sorry_, Inuyasha, but I can't leave without my backpack, can I?"

Kagome checked through her back one more time to make sure she had everything. "Let's see, I got Shippo's lollipop, the ramen, the medicine, my books," she kept muttering to herself as Inuyasha waited impatiently.

He growled in frustration. "Are you almost _ready_?" Kagome closed the bag and shouldered it. "Yep! Let's go!"

They jumped in the well, but they instantly realized something was wrong. Rather than the usual light that surrounded them, they saw _green_ light everywhere. Somehow, it felt different than usual.

"Inuyasha, what's happening?" Kagome yelled, panic rising. "I don't know. Be ready for anything!"

* * *

"Link! Zelda has summoned you!" Link turned to his small, blue fairy-friend. "Again? Navi, tell her I'm busy. I'm…in Kakariko Village, rounding up some Cuccoos. Yeah. Tell her that."

"Link, it's not nice to lie to her like that." Navi replied. "I know, but how do you break off a relationship with the _princess_?"

Navi sighed. "Just tell her, Link. She'll understand. This is _Zelda_ we're talking about. She of all people-" "Okay, I get it. Fine, I'll tell her."

Link set off for the main part of the castle, which wasn't very far from the castle town. _This can't end well…_

He eventually got to Zelda's chamber, where she waited at the small desk in her room. _Always at the mirror, huh?_ Link felt bad for just thinking it as he walked through the already opened door.

"Ah, Link, there you are!" Zelda stood up when he entered. "I finally caught you free. I guess the Hero of Time is busy even during times of peace, huh?" She laughed at her joke. _Was that supposed to be funny?_ Link wondered.

Just in case, he forced a small chuckle. "Yeah, I guess. You summoned me?" "Oh, yes." She walked across the room and grabbed a piece of paper. "I've written down some things I need. Could you get them for me?"

_Are you serious?_ Link wondered. He accepted the list, putting it in his pouch. "Is that all, your majesty?" "No. I was wondering when you're going to drop the formalities and just call me by my name. After all, we're…"

"Uh, yeah, about that." Link started, earning an innocent stare from Zelda. "I, uh, well, I'm so busy all the time, I think we should break off the relationship." He closed his eyes, expecting…well, anything.

Zelda didn't explode, or throw him in the dungeon, or anything of the sort. She just blinked and said, "Oh, okay. Well, bye, then."

Link left the castle. "Well, that went better than expected." Navi flew out from under Link's cap. "I told you. Now, what's on that list of hers?"

Before he pulled it out of his pouch, he saw something in the sky. "What's that?" He quickly ran to the stable and mounted Epona, his trusted horse, and set off into Hyrule Field.

As he got closer, he saw that that it was a green portal. Link dismounted Epona and drew the Master Sword, the blade that had saved Hyrule from Ganondorf's grasp many times over.

Looking up, he saw two figures, a man and a woman, falling from the portal.

* * *

The green light disappeared, and Inuyasha and Kagome saw the ground racing up to them.

"Inuyasha!" Hearing Kagome call his name, he grabbed her and held her close. "Hold on!"

They hit the ground hard, Kagome landing on top of Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" she asked as she stood up. She took his hand and helped pull him to his feet.

"Yeah. You're light, so it was nothing." They smiled at each other before a sword appeared at Inuyasha's neck.

A blonde man in a green tunic was pointing the blade. The part Inuyasha found the most strange was the floppy green cap the youth wore on his head.

"Are you one of Ganondorf's minions?" the youth asked. The horse behind him neighed out of nowhere as it munched on the grass.

"Ganondorf?" Inuyasha asked, confused. Kagome stepped forward, only to be attacked by a little ball of blue light. "Don't move!" it yelled.

"I'll ask you one more time-are you a minion of Ganondorf?" "Look, kid, I don't know who you or this Ganondorf are, but I suggest you get that sword out of my face before I get pissed."

The youth pulled the sword away. "Navi, is it just me, or did it sound like this dog-boy just challenged me?" The blue ball-no, the blue _fairy_ whispered something in Link's ear.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked, one hand on the Tetsusaiga. The youth noticed the movement and raised his own sword. "So, it _was_ a challenge." Kagome stepped in between the men. "You two, stop it! Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha face planted the ground as the youth sheathed his sword. "My apologies, young maiden. You see, there have been many attacks on this castle recently. I was being cautious, perhaps _too_ cautious."

Inuyasha stood up as the youth offered his hand. "I am Link, protector of Hyrule. My apologies for insulting you." Inuyasha, scared of how many 'sits' he would get, shook Link's hand. "I'm Inuyasha."

_He's actually shaking someone's hand? _Kagome thought._ Inuyasha…_Link turned and offered his hand to Kagome. She grabbed it, and he bent over and kissed it. "Link, the Hero of Time, at your service."

Kagome blushed at his gesture. "Um, I'm Kagome." She almost laughed when she saw Inuyasha's expression.

* * *

"Forgive my saying so, but you two are dressed in garbs I've never seen before. Where are you from?" Link asked as they walked back to Hyrule Castle.

"Japan." Kagome answered. "Say, where _are_ we?" "Oh, I forgot. Welcome to Hyrule. Soon, we will be in the Hyrule Castle Town. I've never heard of 'Japan,' but I think you'll find Hyrule an enjoyable place." _So long as your not attacked by Ganondorf's minions._

Navi, from under Link's hat, spoke so only he could hear her. "Link, you're being awfully nice to this Kagome girl. What's gotten into you?"

"Shut up, Navi." Link muttered. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked. _My, we've got a temper, don't we?_ "Oh, I never introduced Navi." Said fairy flew out from under Link's cap. "I'm Navi the fairy. Nice to meet you two!"

"Hi, Navi!" Kagome said enthusiastically. Inuyasha, however, just grunted.

They reached the castle town shortly after.

**i kno, not NEAR as epic as it sounds yet...but it'll get better, i swear. anyway, thoughts? just thought i'd throw this out there-if u guys think its as bad as i do im just gonna take it down. laters!**


	2. Going Bowling

**figured i'd put chapter two up. not sure if this is as good of an idea as i thought it'd be...well, i'll keep goin for a few more chapters. disclaimers and enjoy**

"If you'll excuse me, I must go." Link said. "Meet me at the inn at 18:00. Until then, goodbye."

Link walked off somewhere as Kagome looked all around. "Wow! It's just like a medieval castle!" "A med-what?" Inuyasha asked. "Medieval. It's the period of time with castles and knights and stuff. I don't think there was that much of a Medieval Period in Japan. It was more in Europe."

"You…where?" Inuyasha was even more confused than before. "Never mind." Kagome said. "So, what do you want to do first, Inuyasha?"

"Get _out_ of here." he replied. "I don't care _how_ we got here, but Naraku's still looking for the jewel shards." Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, he can't find _all_ of them. After all, two of them are in my backpack, so relax. Have some fun!"

_Easy for you to say._ Inuyasha thought. _You're always so carefree._ "Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

Link entered the Bazaar, looking around for Zelda's items. "Hey, Navi. That Kagome must be pretty powerful. Did you see how she said 'sit' and that Inuyasha guy fell to the ground?"

"I don't think it was just _her_ power, Link." Navi said. "Didn't you notice how his necklace glowed after she said it?" "You know, you're right. I wonder why he doesn't just take it off?"

Link found the first item, some Deku sticks, and grabbed a few. "Either way, she's a keeper. That Inuyasha must be a lucky guy, huh?"

"Link! What're you saying?" "I'm saying Kagome seems like a good person, is all. Still, what's she see in that Inuyasha…?" "Link!" Navi again yelled. "You're not _falling_ for her, are you?"

Link quickly shook his head. "No, of course not! Oh, here's the shield. Why does Zelda need this stuff? Look at this! _Deku sticks, Deku nuts, a Hylian Shield!_ What's she gonna do, go on an adventure of her own? Even _bombs_?!"

"Who knows?" Navi asked. "But, it's what she asked for, so just get it and stop complaining." "I'm not complaining!" Link defended. "Come on, Navi. What's a princess going to need bombs and a shield for?"

They kept going back and forth until Link found everything he needed, which cost about 270 Rupees. "Damn, could've helped pay for it a bit."

As he made his way to the trail leading to the castle, he saw Kagome dragging Inuyasha towards the Bombchu Bowling Ally. He laughed at the sight. _Does she even know what a Bombchu _is_?_

* * *

"Oh, Inuyasha, a bowling ally! Let's go bowling!" Kagome started dragging him to the said building. "What's _bowling_?" he asked.

"It's so fun! You roll a heavy ball down a lane and try to knock over ten pins. You get two chances each time you try." "How many tries to you get?"

Kagome kept explaining the rules to _traditional_ bowling as they walked in. Kagome was confused when she saw only one lane, and instead of pins, there was a weird circle. _What, do we have to _throw_ the ball in Hyrule?_ she wondered.

"Welcome to the Bombchu Bowling Ally." the woman behind the counter greeted. "It's ten Rupees for one play."

"R-Rupees?" Kagome asked. "What's a Rupee?"

"Sorry, they're new here." Kagome turned around to see Link hand the lady two blue crystals. "Sorry, I should've explained. Here." He handed Kagome a bag with green, blue, and red crystals. "Rupees is the currency here. The green are worth one, blue are five, red are twenty, and purple are fifty. Here's a hundred Rupees. Enjoy!"

Kagome didn't have a chance to thank Link before he walked out. She turned back around and the clerk handed her another bag. "Here's your Bombchus. You get ten chances to make it into the holes."

"Um, okay. Thanks." Kagome muttered. She looked in the bag as she walked to the lane and saw a bunch of wind-up mouse toys.

"Kagome, I thought you said bowling was with pens, not circles." Inuyasha said, looking in the bag. "What the?"

He pulled one of the mice out and looked at it. "Why's this thing smell like gunpowder?" The clerk laughed. "Have you two never seen a Bombchu before?" They shook their heads, and she walked up to them, holding a Bombchu of her own.

"They're bombs that can run around." she said. "First, you wind it up like this," As she did, Kagome and Inuyasha watched closely. "then, you let it go!" She did, and the little mouse took off down the ally, exploding on one of the walls.

"Isn't that dangerous?!" Kagome exclaimed. The clerk laughed again. "Only if you hold the Bombchu for too long after you wind it up! Have fun!"

Kagome wound up one of the Bombchus and let it go. It sped down the ally, right into the hole. It blew up, and Kagome jumped up with a loud _Yes!_

When the smoke cleared, there was another hole, farther away, but there was a little spiked-ball thing bouncing back and forth off the walls. Kagome handed the bag to Inuyasha. "You try!"

With a sigh, Inuyasha wound up one of the Bombchus and let it go. He didn't aim it, so it went to the right and started climbing the wall before it exploded. "Inuyasha, you're supposed to get it in the hole!" Kagome said with a laugh.

His face turning red, Inuyasha wound up another and sent it straight for the hole. It would've made it, too, had the spiked ball gotten in the way.

* * *

"So, Kagome likes Bombchu bowling, huh?" Link thought out loud as he neared the castle. "Link, you're _still_ talking about her?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Navi. "Well, yeah." he answered. "Did _you_ expect her to like bowling?" "Well, she's from Hyrule, so for all we know, bowling could be something completely different where she's from." Navi pointed out.

"True…Hey, I just got an idea!" Link exclaimed. "Here we go." "You should do me a _huge_ favor and go watch Kagome, find out what she's into, that kind of stuff."

"So," Navi started, "you want me to go spy on Kagome so you know how to woo her?" "Well, that's not how I was looking at it, but I _guess_ you could put it that way." Navi sighed. "Fine. But, in return, you have to tell Zelda that you're into her."

"And _I'm_ the rude one? You want me to walk in and say, 'Hi, Zelda, here's your stuff, oh, by the way, I'm talking to another girl?' That's a low blow, Navi."

"I'm sure Inuyasha would say the same thing about what you're doing." she muttered as she flew off. "I heard that!" Link called as he entered the castle.

**what'd i tell ya? i said Link wouldn't be such a 'noble hero' like everyone thinks XD so, thoughts?**


	3. In the Garden

**well a few ppl seem to think this is good, so it goes on! shoutouts to Spiked Dragon (cool name, btw:)), The Queen of Water, and YamiBakura1988 for the reviews. i forgot to mention this, but i kno Link doesn't talk in any of the games (unless you count the cheap-ass ripoffs some other company make) but if he didn't, how the HELL would there be a story here? XD anyway, usual disclaimers. enjoy!**

After getting Bombchus through two more holes, Kagome and Inuyasha won on their last Bombchu. Their prize was a shiny purple Rupee.

"What should we do next, Inuyasha?" she asked after they left the bowling ally. "Kagome, I know you're having fun, but shouldn't we seriously consider finding out how to get home?"

_He's right._ Kagome thought. _I was too busy having fun to consider how he felt._ "Sorry." she muttered. "Where should we start looking?" When Inuyasha couldn't come up with an answer, Kagome said, "Maybe Link would know something?"

"Maybe." he said. "Or maybe he's just an ass that would tell us that we're screwed." "Inuyasha! What's with you? Link's a nice guy!" "I bet he is." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Seriously, what's your problem? All he's done to you is call you dog-boy, and he even apologized!"

"Fine, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Go ask Link for help!" "That's _it_, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back. "I _will_ ask Link for help! And when I find a way home, maybe I'll just leave you here!"

Kagome stormed off towards the castle, leaving a fuming Inuyasha behind. "The same goes for me, wench!" He went the opposite way, towards the field they'd entered Hyrule in.

* * *

"Oh?" Navi spoke to herself. "Kagome's _not_ with Inuyasha? Link will be pleased to hear that."

The blue fairy flew off towards her friend.

* * *

Link knocked on the door and opened it when he heard 'Come in!' "Here's your things, Zelda."

"Did you get lost in the Bazaar?" she asked with a giggle. "No, a portal opened in Hyrule Field and two foreigners came through. I don't think they're minions of Ganondorf."

"Foreigners?" Zelda asked. "Yeah, they said they were from 'Japan.'" "Well, at least they're not evil."

"Evil? No, definitely no. At least, not Kagome…" Link trailed off. "Kagome? Who's that?"

"Oh, the two people that came through the portal were a man and a woman. Their names were Inuyasha and Kagome." "And you think Inuyasha might be evil?" Zelda asked.

"Well," Link started, "not so much _evil_ as rude. I think he's got something against me. Huh?"

He looked out the window and saw none other than Kagome walking on the trail to the castle gates. Just then, Navi flew in the window saying, "Link! Link! I need to talk to you!"

"Excuse us for a moment." Link told Zelda before he left the room. He went down a hallway to make sure she didn't hear them.

"Link, I don't think Kagome's with Inuyasha. They just got in a fight in the castle town and went opposite directions." Link's heart jumped in his chest. "Oh, really?" he asked, already forging a plan.

He ran to the gate to see the guards denying Kagome entry to the castle grounds. "Sorry, ma'am, but we just can't let you through."

Link ran up to the guards. "Hey, it's cool. She's with me." "Oh, Master Link! Forgive us." one guard apologized. "Seriously, stop with the whole 'Master' thing.

"Kagome, what brings you here?" he asked as they started walking towards the castle gardens. "Link, I need your help."

_I'm sure you do._ he thought pleasantly. "Help? With what?" Kagome sighed. "I need to know if you know of any way to get me and Inuyasha back home."

* * *

"Damn wench." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he walked through the field. "Who the Hell does she think she is? Go on and ask Link for help. That idiot won't know anything.

"Well, it's not like I do either." He growled, realizing he was rambling again. _Say, shouldn't I keep an eye on her? What if that Link guy really isn't the 'hero' he claims to be?_

He turned around and sprinted back to the castle.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Not only do I know nothing, I don't know anyone who _would_ know anything." Kagome groaned a little, realizing she was stuck in Hyrule for a while.

"But hey, no reason to be so down." Link continued. "At least you've got Inuyasha, right? Say, where _is_ he?"

Kagome sighed again. "I, don't really know…we got into this fight, and I walked off. When I looked back, he was walking the other way. I said terrible things. I even said I'd leave him here if I found a way home…"

Kagome started crying. "Hey, Kagome," Link started, "don't cry." He pulled a handkerchief out of his pouch and offered it to her. "I'm fine." she told him. "Kagome, if Inuyasha's going to be like that, let him.

"I _might_ have just the thing to cheer you up." Kagome watched him pull a blue ocarina out of his pouch. "You ever seen one of these?" Kagome shook her head. "Not a real one."

"Well, have you ever _heard_ one?" he asked. Again, Kagome shook her head. "Well, you're in for a treat. This song has been passed down the Royal Family for generations. Normally, people outside the family never even _hear_ it. But, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll play it for you."

He put the ocarina to his lips and played a beautiful tune **(A/N: Zelda's Lullaby, NOT the Song of Time)**.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the roof to the castle, looking into the garden. He saw Link pull out an ocarina and start playing a soothing tune. Just the sound of it made Inuyasha relax for a moment.

_What's he doing?_ he wondered. Link continued to play the ocarina, and Kagome stared at him…_The same way she looked at me a few times. Kagome, are you…?_

The song ended.

* * *

"That was beautiful." Kagome complimented. She stood up, earning a confused look from Link. "Where're you going?" he asked.

"To find Inuyasha." she answered. "I need to apologize for what I said." _I would _never_ leave him here._ she thought.

"Allow me to assist you." Link said, standing as well. Kagome just shook her head. "Sorry, but I think this is something I should do on my own. Thanks, though."

"Oh, okay." Link said, his hopes nearly snuffed out. "Are you still gonna meet me at the inn later?" "Sure. Bye!" Then Kagome was gone.

"Damn. Navi!" The fairy flew out from under Link's cap. "I thought you said they weren't together?"

"Well, they didn't _seem_ like they were." Navi said. "The way they were screaming at each other, you'd think they _hated_ each other."

"Hmm. Maybe I just need to wait…for them to go at it again…"

**the only thing i'm askin myself now is how im gonna fit Dark Link into this...man, i might have to make a Zelda story that has Dark Link killin Link...anyway, thoughts? hey, while ur reviewin, throw some of your ideas at me. i'm open to ideas in all my stories, actually. laters!**


	4. The Plot Thickens

**well, i'm back. you guys sound so surprised :) still not sure if im gonna finish this one or not. either way, disclaimers. say, does anyone else think Linkin Park's new album kicks ass? if you haven't heard it yet, go listen to Lost in the Echo (disclaimers: don't own Linkin Park or that song either). right now. i'm not kidding. HEY! i saw you try to skip the rest of the author's notes! i'm serious! listen to that and Burn It Down. you will be AMAZED! anyway, enjoy!**

Kagome wandered through the crowded town, hoping to see any sign of him.

She had an idea. It was a long shot, but it might work. She took in a deep breath before yelling as loud as she could, "SIT!"

* * *

_Now what's she looking for?_ Inuyasha had been following Kagome, using the rooftops so she wouldn't see him.

She stopped, and so did he. _What's she doing?_ "SIT!"

_Oh, fuck._ He crashed through the roof of the building he'd been on top of, some kind of potion shop. He was _covered_ in different colored liquids as an old lady waved a cane at him.

"You youngsters these days!" She smacked him on the head with the cane. "Get out of here! Scat!"

The old lady chased him with the cane until he was out of the shop, where he ran right into Kagome.

"What was that for?" he yelled, only to be hugged. _She's…not mad?_ "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice muffled by his robe, "I'm so glad I found you." "You were looking for…_me_?" he asked. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry!

"I'm so sorry! I would _never_ leave you here if I found some way back!" Slowly, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Idiot, stop apologizing." His voice took on a softer tone than normal.

Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha?" She didn't know what else to say. "Come on." he told her, smiling. "Wasn't it you that said we should at least have a little fun here?"

* * *

"What _is_ their relation?" Navi wondered out loud. _What do I tell Link?_ She watched as the two walked off. _They look like they're together _now_, but…Why is Link making me do this, anyway?_

Navi followed them, hoping to find out _something_ to tell Link.

* * *

Link rode his trusted horse, Epona, to Lon Lon Ranch, where he was talking with Talon. "So, you'll do this for me?"

"Of course." Talon replied. "It's the least I can do. After all, it's thanks to _you_ that I own this ranch again, not that punk Ingo." "Thank you. We'll be here tomorrow."

He left the house and went to the corral part of the ranch, where Malon was tending one of the horses.

"Oh, hi, Link!" she greeted. "Malon, I have something to tell you." "Oh, really? What?"

"Well, first, what would you think if you saw a guy with dog ears?" Link asked. "Really?" she asked. "Why, do you _know_ one?" Link nodded his head, and Malon's eyes widened.

"Really? Is he…cute?" "Malon, I'm a guy." Link pointed out. "I don't call other guys 'cute.' But listen, tomorrow, a boy with dog ears is going to help you clean the stables. I need you to keep him _in_ there. But be careful-he's got a _wicked_ temper."

Malon giggled. "Why? Trying to steal his girl away?" Link didn't respond. "Ooh, looks like even the Hero of Time has a dark side." She giggled again. "Fine, I'll help you ruin some guy's life."

"Thank you." Link walked back to his horse and started towards the castle town.

_What did she mean, I have a dark side? Well, this isn't very noble…but I've saved this place more times than I can count! I deserve to be a little mischievous, right?_

_I must look like a child right now. Oh, well. At least I'll be a child with a beautiful woman._

Suddenly, memories of battling his dark side returned, and he thought of nothing else the rest of his ride.

**did you enjoy it? and by 'it' i mean the story and the two songs i mentioned above. if you didn't listen to them, you don't get any of the Charleston Chews i got for those that did. leave some thoughts and maybe an idea of your own in your reviews. also, let me kno if this seems good enough to finish, because i have serious doubt. laters!**


	5. At The Inn

**kennyd45 is finally back, and so are his stories! this one's kinda tricky, tho. its pretty easy to start focusing on the Inuyasha side and leaving the Zelda side behind, and vice-versa. you guys are lucky ur awesome cuz i'm doin this one for you :) anyways, here's the next chapter!  
****disclaimers! i don't remember if i stated what they were, so i'll say 'em again: i do not own any part of Inuyasha or The Legend of Zelda. if i did, i'd have a LOT more money than i do now XD**

Kagome led Inuyasha into the inn. When they asked somebody the time, the guy told them it was 17:56.

"Guess we'll just wait for Link to get here." Kagome said, sitting at an empty table. Inuyasha, however, went to the bar.

"What do you serve here?" he asked the guy behind the counter. "Well," he started, "what did you have in mind?" Inuyasha realized how dry his throat was and asked what beverages there were.

The man chuckled. "Well, we've got the ever delicious Lon Lon Milk, or if you're looking for something more fitting for a man, we've got some ale."

_What's ale?_ Inuyasha wondered. "I'll take two of each." The man poured the drinks as Inuyasha looked into the Rupee bag. "How much?"

The man set the four mugs down and asked for sixty Rupees. Inuyasha paid and managed to get the four cups to the table Kagome was sitting at.

"The white stuff is milk." he told her. "The other one's something called 'ale.' Drink up." He quickly drained the mug of ale, belching afterwards.

"Hey, this stuff ain't bad." "Inuyasha, ale is like sake." Kagome pointed out. "I'm pretty sure it's a type of alcohol." She took a sip of the milk.

"Mmm, this milk is delicious!" Inuyasha was still contemplating the fact that he'd drank a bunch of sake (as he kept calling it). "Are you _sure_ it's sake?" he asked. Kagome giggled as she pushed the other mug of milk to him. "Try this. It's really good!"

Taking a sniff first, he took a drink. "Eh, it's alright." Truthfully, it was one of the best drinks he'd ever tasted, but he wasn't about to tell Kagome that.

"I see you two are getting settled in." Link appeared and drained the other mug of ale. "Ah! Good stuff. What do you think of the Lon Lon Milk?"

They repeated their thoughts of it to Link. "You know, tomorrow, we can go visit the place that the milk comes from." Kagome's eyes widened. "Really?"

_Great._ Inuyasha thought. _Mr. Hero's gonna have us milk some cows._ "Sure." Link said with a smile. "Ever rode a horse before?" Inuyasha stood up and walked off.

He heard Kagome get excited about learning to ride a horse as he walked back to the bar. "Another ale." The man got the drink and Inuyasha paid the fifteen Rupees.

_What's so great about riding a horse?_ he wondered as he drank. _It's not like she's ever gonna _need_ to. I'm faster than any horse at some stupid farm._

He heard a little fairy fly by his head before Navi came into view. "Hello, Inuyasha." she greeted. He made his usual grunting sound in return.

"Why aren't you sitting with Kagome and Link?" she asked. Inuyasha growled. "What's so fascinating about some farm?" he asked, taking another drink. "You mean Lon Lon Ranch? You'd be surprised. Talon, the owner, will let you ride horses, play the Super Cuccoo game, spend time with the cows, all that. He's a really nice guy."

"_Boring_!" He went to take another drink, but found out his mug was empty. He set it down as he walked back to the table, where Link was still going on about the horses.

"Hey, Mr. _Hero_. What's this Hyrule place got to offer besides the town and a boring farm?" "Inuyasha, the ranch sounds like a fun place!" Kagome said. "We're going, right?"

Inuyasha snorted. "_You're_ going." "Oh, come on, Inuyasha!" she begged. "Why don't you come with us?" "I'll pass." "Please?"

He eyed her suspiciously. _Why's she want _me_ to go so bad?_ "Fine. But you owe me." Kagome shouted in excitement.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, Inuyasha." Link said. _Why's she want _him_ to go so bad?_ he wondered. "Link, shush!" Kagome commanded. "He might change his mind!"

Navi flew under his cap. "Well, here." Link handed Kagome some Rupees. "This should be enough to get a room for the night." Kagome thanked him as she accepted the Rupees.

"Well, gotta go." he said, standing up. "Princess Zelda has pretty much made me her errand boy lately. Meet me right outside town tomorrow morning."

He left the inn. _What does she find so great about that Inuyasha fellow?_ he wondered. _He treats her so…low! And yet she _still_ runs to him! Tomorrow may be my last chance…_

"Link," Navi started from under his cap, "are you sure about this?" "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, it isn't very heroic, what you're doing. She's _obviously_ in love with Inuyasha. And I think Inuyasha secretly loves her back."

Link was getting irritated. "Navi, don't you see that I'm trying to _save_ her? That Inuyasha, he's just going to continue hurting her like that. I, however, would _never_ do anything like that. If he doesn't break her heart, he'll get her killed some day."

"I don't know, Link. He seems protective enough. I think the reason they fought earlier today was because of you." "How's it _my_ fault?" he exploded.

"No, it's not your _fault_." Navi told him. "I think he was getting…I don't know, jealous." Link stopped walking.

_He gets…jealous?_ Remembering what he was doing, he set off again. "Oh, _really_? That might work into my favor…"

It was getting late, and Inuyasha was more than a little wasted. She had to put his arm over her shoulder to help him up the stairs.

She finally found their room and opened the door. She was disappointed that there was only one bed.

"Well," she started, helping Inuyasha to the bed, "guess I'll sleep on the floor." He stood up, using the end table for support. "Like _Hell_ you are! _I'm_ sleepin' on the damn floor." Without warning, he fell face down onto the floor.

Kagome ran to him, helping him sit up. "Inuyasha, you're drunk. You need the bed more than me." "Look," he burped, then stopped to chuckle. "it doesn't matter where I'm laying down. You _are_ sleeping on that bed."

_Did he just imply me sleeping with him?_ Kagome wondered, face turning red. She sighed. "Fine." She crawled into the bed. "Good night, Inuyasha."

She felt something get into the bed with her. She rolled over and her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Inuyasha _in the bed with her_!

"What are you doing?" she asked, blushing once again. "What?" he asked. "I thought you said I was sleeping on the bed?"

"And I thought you said _I_ was!" "You _are_, Kagome. Fine, if you're still mad about the squirrel…" _What squirrel?_ she wondered as Inuyasha climbed out of the bed.

She quickly grabbed his arm. "I'm not mad about the squirrel. Lay down." He did so, confused. "Good night, Inuyasha." He was already lightly snoring.

**things are starting to heat up...so, thoughts? did i do good on my return to this story? either way, let me kno in a review :) TO ANYONE THAT WAS READING THE FIGHT CONTINUES! ideas are running slim for that one, so any idea, no matter how small, would be greatly appreciated. just wanted to get that out there :) anyway, the next chapter in this one might be up soon! in fact, it'll prob be less than twenty minutes! until next time, laters!**


	6. The Ranch

**like i said, wouldn't be long before this one came out :) i thought about making you wait until tomorrow, but this chapter really gets crazy stuff going :) so, is anyone else goin to Kansas City Rockfest next weekend (May 11)? if so, i might see ya there. anyway, disclaimers and enjoy!**

Link awoke early the next morning. Knowing he still had hours before he went to Lon Lon Ranch, he paced through the halls of Hyrule Castle to pass the time.

Only about fifteen minutes had passed before he got bored. He left the castle, relieving to very tired guards of duty as he passed. At the castle town, shopkeepers were opening their stores as the night shops closed for the day.

_Man._ he thought. _Mornings are boring._

Kagome woke to bright light shining in her face. She groaned and put one hand over her eyes.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Inuyasha taunted, letting the curtain fall back into place. Kagome slowly sat up, trying to wake up.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." she mumbled. "How'd you sleep?" His face turned red and he turned away. "Fine. You better wake up soon if you're wanting to go to that farm."

"Y-you're coming too, right?" she asked. Inuyasha turned back around. "Why do you want me to go pet some horses with you so bad?"

"And why are _you_ so set on not going? You're not _scared_ of horses, are you?" Kagome asked, giggling. "No! I just don't see the point." "Please, Inuyasha?" He sighed. "_Fine_. But you owe me."

Navi weaved through the already busy castle town. _Where is he?_ Almost as if to answer her thoughts, she saw Link talking with one of the traveling merchants.

"Thank you." he told the merchant, putting his newly purchased arrows in his pouch. "Link!" Navi called, flying to him.

"Oh, hey, Navi." "Link, Kagome and Inuyasha are awake. They're still going to Lon Lon Ranch. That is, if _you're_ still gonna go through with it."

"Of course I am." he said. "Why wouldn't I?" Navi just sighed. "Navi, you're not _still_ going on about being heroic? Listen, I never _wanted_ to be a hero. And because the Master Sword chose me, everyone now expects me to act like a noble."

"But that's the thing, Link. You _are_ a hero, and-" "Navi, I'm just a kid from the Kokiri Forest that got a hold of a sword. Just a Kokiri misfit trying to make a normal life."

_That's how _you_ look at it._ Navi thought. "Whatever." She flew under his cap as he neared the inn.

"What do you think everyone else is doing right now?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha left the room. "I don't know." he answered. "Probably thinking the same thing you are about us"

They went downstairs where they were met by Link. "You two ready?" he asked. "Ready for what?" Kagome asked in return.

"To go to the ranch. That is, _if_ you're still going?" Kagome quickly nodded her head, and the three left the inn.

"We'll have to get you some horses." Link told them. "So we'll have to stop by the stable-" "Don't even bother." Inuyasha cut in. "I'm faster than any _horse_." Link was confused, but he didn't argue.

They got to Hyrule Field, where Link mounted Epona. He offered his hand to Kagome. "Would you like to ride?" Kagome shook her head and climbed on Inuyasha's shoulders. "I've got my own steed right here."

"Who are you calling a _steed_?" Inuyasha asked. Link shrugged his shoulders as Epona took off, Inuyasha right behind her.

"I _told_ you." Inuyasha bragged as he sped up. "Don't be so quick to judge!" Link yelled, spurring Epona onward. She quickly caught up to Inuyasha.

"You're horse is fast." he said. "But not fast enough." Before Link could say anything, Inuyasha sped off faster than anything Link had ever seen. _Is this part of having his dog ears?_ Link wondered.

Inuyasha and Kagome reached Lon Lon Ranch much quicker than Link did. When Link arrived, he dismounted Epona and walked her to where Talon was waiting.

"Link, good to see you!" he exclaimed. "Are these the friends you mentioned?" Link nodded his head. "This is Kagome and Inuyasha."

Kagome looked past him and saw the many horses behind a fence. Her eyes widened, and Talon turned to see what she was looking at. "Oh, y'all like my horses? Maybe later I'll let ya ride one." Kagome squealed at the thought.

"Later, indeed." Link said. "So, what do you need help with today?" "Well, Link, Kagome, you two mind tending the horses for a while?" "Not at all!" Kagome exclaimed. Link led her off towards the horse pin.

"And you," Talon continued, "Inuyasha, right?" Scowling, Inuyasha nodded his head. "Can I ask the nature of your ears?" "No." he answered. "Okay, okay, don't want no trouble. Ya mind cleanin' out the stables? My daughter ought to be in there if ya need some help."

Growling, Inuyasha walked into the stable, where he was greeted with the rancid odor of horse pies. _How the Hell did I get stuck with _this_?_ He wondered.

How_ do I even do this?_ Suddenly, a young woman with hair as red as his robe came into view. "Oh, hello." she greeted. "You must be Link's friend. I'm Malon."

"Inuyasha." he said. "You do this a lot?" Malon nodded her head. "Horses and cows poop a lot, so we gotta clean them a lot." "How do ya do it?" he asked.

Malon handed him a dirty shovel. "Easy. Just scoop it into one of the bucket. Watch." She grabbed another shovel and a bucket. She took them to one of the stables and scooped the feces into the bucket.

_Seems easy enough._ Inuyasha thought as he grabbed a bucket. He walked into one of the stables, where he was reminded of his strong nose. He backed up, coughing and gagging.

"What's with you?" Malon asked, offering him a handkerchief. "Need something for the smell?" He accepted it and tied it around his face, blocking out some of the smell.

While Inuyasha played pooper-scooper, he looked out the window. Kagome was admiring each of the horses while Link talked to her. _At least _someone's_ having fun._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha went into overdrive and had the entire place cleaned up in less than ten minutes. Malon watched, amazed, as he did so. When he was done, he gave her back the handkerchief.

"Thanks. Guess I'm done here." He turned towards the door, but Malon grabbed his arm. "Wait!" she almost yelled.

"What's your problem?" He asked, irritated. "What's with your ears?"

Kagome laughed as one of the horses ate a sugar cube from her hand. "Enjoying yourself?" Link asked. She turned and smiled at him in reply.

_But what about Inuyasha?_ Her smile slowly faded and she turned to walk back to where they had been. Link followed her, asking, "Where are you going?"

"To find Inuyasha." she answered. "I _begged_ him to come here with me, and I'm not even spending any time with him." "You really care for him, huh?"

Kagome stopped and turned around to face Link. Her face turning red, she asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing." he answered with a chuckle. _Guess this plan's a fail._ he thought to himself.

"Please?" Malon asked. "For the last time, _my_ ears are _my_ business." Inuyasha snapped. "I don't go around asking you about _your_ ears." He noticed Malon look out the window.

He started to turn his head, but the woman ran up to him. "What the _Hell_ is your _problem_?" _She's starting to get on my nerves…_

"You know, dog boy, you're kinda cute." _What the fuck is she doing?1?!_

Kagome opened the door to the stables. "Inuyasha, I'm-" She stopped in mid-sentence and gawked.

Inuyasha was kissing some red-haired girl! Inuyasha almost _threw_ the girl to the side. "Kagome, it's not-" "SIT!" He slammed to the ground, but quickly pulled himself back up. "Kagome, please, I-" "I said SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha took the barrage of sits and slowly lifted his head. "Kagome, just _listen_ to me! I-" "SIT!" He hit the ground again, barely conscious. "If you know what's good for you, you'll just _sit_ there!" Kagome yelled. The last sit knocked Inuyasha out cold.

Link watched as Kagome stormed off towards Hyrule Field, then quickly ran after her. "Kagome, wait!"

He grabbed her arm, but she quickly brushed him off. "Leave me alone!" "Kagome, you can't go into Hyrule Field without anything do defend yourself with! If you need some time alone, the field at this ranch is big enough. Please, Kagome, I'm just trying to protect you."

"Fine." She sighed. "I guess Inuyasha can just _sit_ in that stable." With the 'sit' came a loud crashing noise. She stormed off back towards the field. After she did, Malon approached Link. "Well fairy boy, I kept him in there." "Thanks." he said. "She may be mad now, but it's directed at Inuyasha. Say, where is he?"

Malon giggled. "Whatever that Kagome was doing to him, it knocked him out. He's sleeping in the stables right now.

_That guy has some nerve!_ Kagome thought as she stomped around the field. _I beg and beg him to come here with me, and I catch him kissing on some girl he met fifteen minutes ago! I don't need that jerk!_

_But what was it he was trying to tell me?_ Kagome stopped to ponder, then quickly shook the thought out of his head. _Probably the same garbage he tells me when he goes off to see Kikyo._

She heard a horse approaching and turned to see Link riding towards her. "The work's all done, if you wanna go back to Castle Town." He offered his hand, which she accepted. He helped her onto Epona, then set off

Inuyasha woke up in an unfamiliar room. As he looked around, wondering where he was, he saw Malon sitting in a chair across the room.

He quickly stood up and put one hand on the Tetsusaiga. "You! What the Hell were you doing, you bitch?" Malon quickly put her hands up. "Whoa, hold on! I felt I owed you an explanation, so I waited here for you to wake up!"

Inuyasha sat back down on the bed, anger still spiking. Malon sighed before she started. "I just want you to know, there's _no way_ I would've normally done that." "Then why the fuck did you?" he asked. "Because yesterday, Link rode here and put me and my dad up to it."

_Link?!_ Inuyasha mentally screamed._ That fucking bastard! I _knew_ he wasn't the hero he claimed to be!_ He stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Malon asked. Inuyasha chuckled. "Where else? To kill that bastard and try to explain to Kagome what happened." He turned the doorknob, but Malon grabbed his sleeve.

"You can't kill him!" she cried. "Please, he's normally not like this!" "I don't care." "Please, don't!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. But I'm still gonna beat the shit out of him." He walked out the door, Malon not stopping him, and left the house.

When he got outside, he saw the sun setting. _Damn. Must've been out for a while._ He went towards the castle town at full speed.

**so, what'd ya think? i told you stuff got crazy :) just a head's up, the next chapter's almost done! yea, i kno, i just made this one, but i work my stories weird. i write a few chapters at once then spend a couple days tweakin each one until i'm satisfied with 'em. anyway, the next chapter should be up within a couple of days, so i'll prob see you soon! until then, leave a review (please? XD) laters!**


	7. Banished

**hey guys, back again with chapter 7! i'm startin to remember how much i like this story :) i was reading In Times of War by CityOfFallenAshes (good story, you should go read it) and had a weird dream i might incorporate into one of my stories...anyway, disclaimers! enjoy the long-overdue chapter 7!**

The bridge to the castle town had raised early. In the light of the setting sun, Inuyasha ran towards it anyway.

Using every ounce of strength he had, Inuyasha leapt _over_ the gate, hitting the concrete on the other side with a soft _thud_.

As he was walking, he suddenly felt weary. Leaning against a nearby wall, he noticed he had nails. _Wait, where are my claws?_

Then he realized. Tonight must be the night of the new moon in this world. _Keh._ he thought. _I won't need my powers tonight._

As he transformed into a human, Inuyasha walked through the almost empty streets of the castle town. _If I were a fake hero, where would I be?_ As he was thinking, he noticed the sign to the inn. _Bingo._

As he got closer to the door, he could hear the commotion inside. _Sounds like a party._ Inuyasha thought to himself as he opened the door. No one noticed as he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

With a quick glance around the room, he noticed Link and Kagome sitting at a table, surrounded by a crowd listening to Link's story. _Lying bastard._

"Just when I thought I'd won, the Stalfos I'd already defeated reanimated." Link said. "Only too late had I realized that if one lived long enough, the other one would come back." I noticed that everyone, including Kagome and Inuyasha, were listening intently.

_Wait, Inuyasha?_ Before I could think of anything else, he grabbed me by the collar of my tunic and lifted me off the ground.

"You lying son of a bitch!" he snarled. "You're _nothing_!" Kagome shot to her feet, the most angry look he' ever seen on her face.

"Inuyasha, what do you think you're _doing_ here?" she demanded. "Put him down, _now_!" "Kagome, listen, he-" "NOW!"

"He's not the hero he says he is!" Inuyasha yelled. Suddenly, he felt himself flying through the air, then into the wall behind him. Everyone in the tavern gasped.

Inuyasha set Link on his feet. "How bold." Link said. "Please, explain you're brash assumptions. Wait, why is your hair black?"

"That's _none_ of your business." he snapped. "And I know what you set up at the ranch." _Shit._ Link thought. He chuckled, asking, "What do you mean? It was just a little bit of work. What's the problem?"

Inuyasha punched him in the ribs, taking his breath away, before he threw Link to the ground. Kagome grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "He's nothing but a lowly bum that sets people up." Inuyasha answered. "You had that girl come on to me to get me away from Kagome. Now I'm going to kill you."

He drew his sword, but this time it didn't get bigger. It looked like a rusty old katana. Kagome growled in frustration. "Inuyasha, that is _it_! Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the ground, and a few people picked him up and restrained him while some others took turn beating the sense out of him.

"Get him out of here!" Link yelled. "He is no longer welcome in the city of Hyrule!"

Inuyasha was dragged to the lowering drawbridge. The villagers walked to the end of the bridge, then threw him a few feet away.

"Inuyasha," Link started, "I tried to be friendly. But after everything I did for you, and you accuse me of being like _you_?" He put spite into that last word. "It's disgusting. If I ever see your face in this city again, I will personally kill you."

_Damn this human body._ Inuyasha thought. He couldn't do anything except lay there while the villagers took turns spitting on him. He felt like his head was going to explode from rage.

Finally, Kagome walked to me and kneeled by him. "Inuyasha, why?" she asked. Not knowing what exactly she was asking, he just said, "Huh?"

"Why would you do something like that? Link was so nice to you." He tried his best to pull off a growl. "Kagome, he set that kiss up. I wouldn't ever-huh?" He stopped and noticed Kagome had started crying.

Inuyasha reached his hand out to put it on her shoulder, but he stopped himself. "Kagome, please. You have to believe me."

She stood and walked away. Link put his arm around her shoulder and led her away as the gate was raised.

**yea, i kno, pretty short. but anyway, thoughts? i think i'm startin to lose my touch (or maybe i'm just rusty from bein gone so long?) either way, i'm lookin forward to readin ur reviews :) until next time, laters!**


End file.
